Finding a Miracle
by Seraaah
Summary: Kokomon lived with Gennai for a long time, and decided to go to the real world with the gang to find the unknown 8th and 9th Digidestined children. She gets attached to Izzy, and who does she meet when Izzy gets home? First fanfic, and this is mainly just a back-story for the main plot, please support! xx
1. Chapt 1: Nice Friend

**Chapter 1: Nice Friend**

*Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon, however my OC (Melanie) belongs to me and all of these ideas originate from my own mind, and any similarity with this story and another is a pure coincidence. I would not intend to copy someone else's work.

Sup guys! So this is my first fanfic on Digimon, I'm quite new to this. Melanie's appearance isn't described in this chapter but she will be in the next soo yeah! I am Australian so that's why I spell things differently and yeah.

This is the 'beginning' of Melanie's adventures, and this is only really a backstory to what the main plot will be, which will be a separate story from this one, or a sequel I guess. In the sequel things will be revolving less around the Digimon and more on Melanie herself with her friends.

Please support this fanfic ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

**Melanie's POV**

"I love this thing called apple juice, Melanie!" said Kokomon in a high-pitched, soft voice as she clung to my shoulder. Kokomon is a small digimon that has a chocolate-brown coloured coat, three horns on its head and her feet… well let's just say she is kind of shaped like a blob.

"They don't have that in Digiworld?" I asked as she chugged down more apple juice from my glass bottle.

"Nope," replied Kokomon.

"Well you better stock up on some before you steal all of mine," I said and she laughed happily in response.

We were walking back home from the grocery store when fog started to emerge out of nowhere. It was such a thick fog in such a short amount of time, I could barely see the road leading towards my apartment.

"That's strange, there was nothing on the news about the weather being foggy today," I commented as I tried walking through the fog

"You're right, it was so sunny this morning," said Kokomon. "Melanie, watch out!" She shouted and bounced off of my shoulder to push me forward.

I 'safely' fell to the floor with a small 'umph' coming from my mouth. I looked back having a feeling of fear, and I was right to be scared. Kokomon was looking at a floating ghost monster, a monster I had never seen before.

**This wasn't a usual day in my life. In fact it was just the beginning. Let's rewind back to three days ago.**

* * *

_**3 Days ago…**_

My name is Kiyoko (Melanie) Izumi! I'm 9-years old and in the 3rd grade, but I'm on summer vacation right now.

I was watching T.V in the living room while my mum was on the phone talking to her friend. Then I heard the front door open and the first thing to pop into my mind was, _'Dad!'_ Of course, I guess you could describe me as Daddy's little girl. I ran swiftly to the hallway where there is access to any room and there I saw my big brother Izzy at the front door taking his shoes off.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" l asked in surprise.

"You're home from camp?" Mum asked. Mum is really pretty and she gave me the genes of having purple hair, while my dad had dark hair and blended to make a dark purple.

"It snowed and they cancelled everything," Izzy replied.

Izzy was always a kind, polite and nerdy guy. His smartness would cause me to be dragged into every extra-curricular activity there was because mum would always suggest I go with him to bond with my brother more and become as smart as him. I couldn't refuse to go, especially since I had quite a strong attachment to him, buuuut I'm not the nerdy type of person. Since it was just Summer Camp and not 'Talk about computers every single day Camp', I didn't have to go.

Izzy went straight into his bedroom, and I was quite surprised at the sudden action. Minutes later, he was out the door getting something from Tai's house but something tells me he wasn't.

* * *

I went back to watching T.V as mum made dinner. There was a segment about two monsters at the river fighting. They looked very odd, one was a big monster with a single horn and the other looked like a giant squid.

"They look so cool," I whispered to myself with big intrigued eyes.

The next segment was about sports and then I immediately turned off the T.V. I walked outside into the hallway and heard a voice in Izzy's room.

"Kokomon, you can't do that!" I heard a bug-like voice.

"But Tentomon, I'm bored," replied another voice with a high-pitch.

I shouldn't be walking into other people's bedrooms but I impulsively opened the door and looked to see inside. There were two objects on Izzy's bed; a bug-like toy and another toy with a head attached to a blob, maybe that's the feet. I walked over and picked up the blob-like toy.

I had a strange feeling as I examined it. It was very extraordinary, like I could just burst any moment with excitement. I wouldn't wanna sound so cliché, but I really liked this particular toy.

"Woah, you're so cute," I said to myself, or, I thought I was talking to myself.

"Hey, thanks!" the blob smiled and talked. I was so shocked I couldn't even speak properly.

"B-B-But-" I started saying. The next thing I know, the bug-like toy flew towards the door and shut it loudly. I jumped at the loud 'Bang!' and the bug toy looked at me.

"Well, now that you know we can talk, my name is Tentomon!" said the toy.

"I'm Kokomon, nice to meet you!" said the blob in my hands.

"My name is… Melanie," I said with my dark-coloured eyes still popping out from the surprise.

"Are you Izzy's friend?" Kokomon asked with a big smile.

"You sure are a happy little fellow," I said before I continued, "I'm Izzy's little sister. What exactly… are you guys?"

"We're digimon, short for digital monsters," replied Tentomon. "We come from the digital world, and have come here on a mission to find some people. Izzy will continue this explanation later."

"So you're Izzy's digimon friend?" I asked to clarify things.

"Not just a friend, best friends and partners," Tentomon said enthusiastically.

"Are you both his partners?"

"Well, not exactly-.."

"Weeee!" Kokomon cheered as she jumped onto my arm and swung it back and forth.

"Kokomon you need to be quiet-!" Tentomon said and was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Izzy's head peaked through.

"Waaah!" Izzy said in a panic and closed the door immediately. "Melanie, what are you doing in my room?!" he asked. Kokomon hopped onto my right shoulder happily and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Izzy! I didn't mean to!" I replied feeling a bit guilty. "I just heard Tentomon's voice and came walking in because I was curious as to what the voice was and then I met Kokomon and Tentomon ahaha!" I said in a mouthful.

"Did mum see anything?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed, and brought out a set of tools from his backpack.

"What's that? A door lock?" I asked curiously.

"I know mum and dad won't like it but if they find out about Kokomon and Tentomon then we could be in big trouble," replied the red-head.

"So that's what you were doing when you were out.."

"Izzy! Melanie! Dinner's ready!" Mum called out to us.

* * *

I was sitting at the dinner table awkwardly as Izzy was telling a really bad joke. It was something about Newton and pear trees. '_Nice cover-up…' _I thought to myself as I sweatdropped. There was an awkward atmosphere arising until I broke out into cheerful clapping in support.

"Go Izzy!" I said with a big smile. Mum and dad also supported him and giving him compliments. All of a sudden Izzy paused from his laughter from receiving compliments.

"Uh... Mum would you mind at all if Melanie and I finished the rest of my dinner in my room?" Izzy asked. I was drinking a glass of water as he said this and almost chocked from hearing my name. He grabbed a big plate almost two servings-full and I followed behind him.

Tentomon and Kokomon were pigging out on the plate of food Izzy brought into his room. I was staring in awe at the amount they ingested within minutes.

"Melanie, I need to ask you something," Izzy said as I played with Kokomon.

"What's that, Izzy?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Listen, do you remember what happened four years ago when we lived at Highton View Terrace?" he asked.

"You mean the fight between those two monsters that caused total destruction?"

"Yeah, how did you know I was gonna ask about that?" Izzy asked in amazement.

"That's the only thing I could remember before we moved away," I replied.

"Now this may seem strange but do you perhaps have something called a digivice?" Izzy asked. I stared blankly at him and tilted my head slightly. He reached over to his backpack and pointed at the small device hanging on the strap.

"Hmm…" I said as I tried to recall any interaction with a device that looked like that. "I don't think so, why?"

Izzy sighed and started to explain, "While I was at camp, I was sucked into the Digiworld and had these crazy adventures. A bunch of friends and I were chosen to be a group called the 'Digidestined' and we all have a single digimon partner."

"So if Tentomon is your partner, then what about Kokomon?"

"We'll get to that part later," Tentomon said.

"Right, currently there are seven of us Digidestined but we got news that there were two more Digidestined left to find," said Izzy. "We came back to our world to find those two, so I was thinking maybe you might have been one of them."

"That sounds crazy!" I commented.

"It's quite barbaric, I know," Izzy said.

"So is Kokomon one of the Digidestined's partners? Is that why she's here?"

"I'm quite surprised you put all of the pieces together like that, Melanie. Kokomon is indeed the partner of one of the unknown Digidestined, but she's lost the digivice that belongs to her. She's only with me because Gennai allowed her to come with us and of all people she was clinging onto were me and Tentomon so we brought her here."

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" Kokomon said.

"What a shame, I wish Kokomon could stay here with me," I said in disappointment.

"Don't worry Melanie, no matter where I go I will never forget such a nice friend like you," Kokomon said cheerfully. That really cheered me up a lot and we continued to laugh and play together while Tentomon was sleeping.

Izzy was browsing his computer and I saw him open up a program called 'Kan Kan'. It had three monsters doing the Kan Kan dance. Kokomon and I laughed till we hit the floor while Izzy thought differently.

"Hold on a second," I said once I stopped laughing. "Who's Gennai?"

"I know all about Gennai!" Kokomon replied. "He-!"

"There's an unidentified digimon lurking in the bay! You're the only one that's still awake!" I heard a voice from Izzy's computer. I looked over as Izzy started panicking and there was a map of Tokyo.

Izzy started calling his friends while my question was left unanswered. He decided to go out and battle this digimon with Tentomon.

"I want to go too, Izzy!" I said.

"No way, it's too dangerous," Izzy protested. "Besides, you don't have your own digimon, I can't let you get hurt."

"But Izzy," I said with a frown. He looked at me with sympathy and held my shoulders.

"It's not safe out there, I'll tell you everything when I come back, okay?" Izzy said with assurance. I nodded.

"Keep Kokomon here too, she doesn't have an owner with digivice to digivolve, neither is she strong enough to join in the fight," Tentomon said.

* * *

"Melanie!" Mum called out behind Izzy's door.

"Yes mum?" I called out to her.

"It's almost time to get ready for bed!"

"Just a few more minutes mum! Please!"

"Okay," replied Mum and walked off. I sighed in relief that she didn't open the door to see Kokomon.

"Melanie?" Kokomon asked.

"What is it, Kokomon?" I asked.

"Can we sleep together?" she asked innocently.

"That's a brilliant idea, Kokomon! I'd love to! Let's keep this a secret, you get to sleep with me from now on," I said cheekily. Kokomon nodded.

Without another thought, I instantly ran out the room and jumped on my bed with Kokomon.


	2. Chapt 2: Who's Gennai?

**Chapter 2: Who's Gennai?**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early to the sound of Izzy running back and forth to every room in the house. I was in my dark blue pj's and wore a blue headband over my dark purple hair all the time. My hair is a tiny bit higher than mid-back and but longer than shoulder length, and I also had a a fringe going from the left to the right. I put on some pink slippers as well. I was still quite drowsy when I walked outside to get a glass of water when I saw Izzy wide awake and fully dressed already. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"IZZY IT'S 7:00AM!" I exclaimed in shock. I ran to the bathroom, looked at the mirror and was filled with embarrassment. Dark circles and bags formed under my eyes.

"Melanie, keep quiet," Izzy said as he passed by the bathroom door.

"Izzy, what are you doing this early in the morning? It's summer vacation," I moaned. I walked back to the kitchen where I left my glass of water and drank all the contents left inside.

"I'm meeting up with my friends, this is a critical task to finding the new Digidestined after what I discovered last night," Izzy responded. Next thing I knew, he was running out the door with Tentomon, but I shouted loudly to him.

"But Izzy you have to tell me what happened last night!" I shouted.

"Tell you later!" Izzy said while running towards the stairway that led to the ground level of the apartment. I pouted and returned to my bedroom, but Kokomon was wide awake and staring at me as I entered the door.

"Melanie, let's play!" she said happily as she jumped on my bed. I couldn't decline the offer but I was just simply too tired.

"Um.. Kokomon let's rest for a bit," I said as I tucked myself into bed again. Kokomon jumped on me though, to wake me up. She may look like she's as light as a feather, but her jumping quite hurt my stomach.

"But Melanie I want to play!" Kokomon said, frowning.

"I'm really tired though, holidays have messed up my sleeping schedule and I couldn't sleep till 1am last night," I said, almost drifting back to a deep sleep.

"What will I do when you're sleeping?" she asked innocently. We stared at each other for a few moments, and then an idea popped into my head.

"Fine, to keep me awake, you need to tell me who this Gennai person is," I said. Kokomon's expression brightened as soon as I mentioned Gennai.

"Gennai is a really kind person!" Kokomon said happily while laughing. "I met him a very long time ago."

Kokomon continued with her narration and I listened carefully.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

A brown digiegg with pink stripes started cracking from the inside. After a few struggles of opening the egg from the inside out, a Conomon blinked in surprise of the world it entered.

Conomon was a round digimon with three horns on its head and a tail attached to it. It was a chocolate-brown coloured digimon.

Conomon had found a device that was right next to where it hatched. An intriguing white device sparkled in her eyes and Conomon decided to carry the device in her mouth everywhere she went. She had nowhere to go, she saw no sign of another digiegg, no friend in sight. She felt very lonely, with nothing to do.

"Run!" shouted a gecko digimon with a trumpet spiralling its neck, Gekomon. "It's an evil digimon! Monzaemon!"

Conomon saw a crowd of Gekomon and tadpole digimon, Otamamon, run from a stuffed bear-like digimon. In panic, Conomon also ran away, with the device in her mouth. She didn't know where she was running to, but all she could do was run until she ran out of energy.

A few minutes later, she spotted a bright light in the sky and began to run in the direction of the light. She came to a lake and saw the light coming directly in the middle of the lake. The small brown digimon admired the light and felt the ground rumbling. She looked back to see the Monzaemon with red, evil eyes lurking in the forest behind her.

Almost as if in perfect timing, the lake started to split into two from where Conomon was and o where the light was located. A staircase formed, leading to the lake floor and down a pathway to the centre of the lake.

She heard a 'RAWR!' from behind her and in panic, she started running down the staircase and down the pathway. When Conomon reached a certain point in the pathway, the split began closing rapidly behind her, as if to protect her from being seen by any other digimon. She continued to hop down the pathway and saw a house in the distant and started running towards it.

She entered the area, and saw no digimon in sight. The house was split into three compartments as Conomon observed. There were two smaller compartments on the left and right and facing parallel to each other, and a larger house in between the two smaller houses. There was also a pond located nearer to the right house, and a bridge that arched over it.

Conomon bounced to the middle house door and attempted to slide the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She tried her best until she was almost out of energy, after all she had just hatched from a digiegg. She heard a door from the left house open.

"Hey, little fella," a voice called out to her. She looked back to see who it was. It wasn't a digimon, or at least it didn't look like it. It looked like a human. The human had brown hair and a white coat on him. "Seemed like you were in a bit of trouble back there, huh?"

All Conomon could do was stare at him with big eyes in surprise. He smiled at it, admiring the natural cuteness, until he spotted the device it help in its mouth and gasped.

"Where did you get that?" the human asked.

Conomon was about to speak, until she collapsed onto the ground and blacked out.

* * *

When Conomon woke up, she blinked a few times, to get used to the light again. She bounced up and saw that she had been placed in a comfortable bed.

'_Where's that toy?!' _Conomon thought and panicked. She hopped out of bed and began searching the room for it and knocking things over. The human obviously heard this and ran straight to the room.

"Hey! Calm down! It's here!" the human said as he sweatdropped. He held the digivice towards it and Conomon stared at it in awe. She bounced towards the human calmly and continued to admire it. The human laughed.

"Hahaha! You seem very attached to this digivice," he commented. Conomon stared at him with curiosity-filled eyes. "That's what it's called. I contributed to inventing this device." Conomon could only stare and listen.

"It's very normal for you to get attached to this digivice, in this case."

"Cono…" was the only word Conomon could say.

"You must be hungry," he said. After placing all of the objects in the correct spot, he walked out of the room and Conomon followed him. He entered a nearby room, and what Conomon saw almost looked like heaven; stacks of delicious food on a long table and pillows surrounding it.

"Go ahead, I don't eat this much but I thought since you were here and extremely tired you would be pretty hungry, so I prepared this," he said. Conomon rubbed her head against the man's lap as a sign of gratefulness and within seconds, began eating more than half the food on the table. He laughed at the sight of it.

"The reason why I welcomed you to my home, was because I sensed danger," the man explained. Conomon paused from her piggin out, and immediately climbed on top of the man and started bouncing on his head.

"Hey! I never said you could do that!" the man said in panic. Conomon just laughed and laughed.

A few days later, with the extremely positive health and care for Conomon, she digivolved into Kokomon and it gave the man a bit of a shock when Kokomon started bouncing on top of him early in the morning.

"Kokomon, can you help set up the table for lunch?" the man asked politely. Kokomon nodded happily and began helping with lunch as usual.

"I've never asked you this question before," Kokomon started speaking in a soft voice as he started chopping vegetables. The man paused and looked over to her. "What is your name?" Kokomon asked.

He walked over to her and smiled brightly. Then he patted her head softly.

"I'm Gennai," he spoke calmly.

* * *

"And that's how Gennai and I met. Ever since then, Gennai took care of me," Kokomon said to Melanie.

Melanie's eyes felt heavy at this point.

"That sounds so sweet Kokomon," Melanie replied. They both felt warmth in their hearts.

"Gennai is a really kind man, I'm so thankful I met him otherwise I would have been so lonely and travelling by myself. He is almost like what humans would call, a 'father'," Kokomon said feeling emotional. She continued, "Then one day Gennai asked me to open the gate to his house for some visitors to enter and I met Izzy and Tai and the rest of them. Gennai let me go on an adventure with everyone and then I met you, Melanie! Now I'm on a mission to find my owner, but even then I will never forget these moments, Melanie."

They paused for a few moments, and Melanie fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face. Kokomon cuddled beside her.


	3. Chapt 3: The Child of a Miracle

**Chapter 3: The Child of a Miracle**

* * *

**That's where it all started. I met Kokomon, and within just a few days we already have a strong bond, but something tells me there's danger ahead of us…**

_**Present Day…**_

For the third day in a row, I woke up to the pain of Kokomon jumping on my stomach.

"Melanie! Wake up! Wake up!" I heard Kokomon say happily as I held my stomach in pain.

"Kokomon, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not an alarm clock that can just jump on me at 7am in the morning!" I exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry," Kokomon said. "Melanie! I want to play!"

I rubbed my eyes once the pain in my stomach had settled down. I finally got out of bed and got dressed into my every-day outfit. I wore a sleeveless white shirt with a collar that had four buttons going down the middle. I also wore a blue skirt and finally, I put on my blue headband and walked out of my bedroom.

Once I got to the kitchen, I drooled over the delicious smell of eggs and my eyes sparkled in delight.

"Melanie, dear, I need you to go to the grocery store and fetch me some drinks and vegetables," mum said. "It's only a small errand, could you please get the things on this list?"

"Sure thing!" I said as she handed me the list and some money.

"The grocery store is just down the road but be careful, breakfast will be ready by the time you get back."

I ran back to my room to get Kokomon and bring her along with me. I ran to the front door, slipped on my pink flats with a strap over the middle and ran to the grocery store.

"Hmm.. I'm feeling thirsty," I said while looking at the drinks in the big fridges. "Let's get some apple juice! I'll buy two just for us."

"What does apple juice taste like?" Kokomon asked as she sat on my shoulder.

"You'll see," I said.

I paid for the groceries and the extra apple juice, and headed off home.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Izzy was up and busy on his computer, early in the morning as usual.

"Izzy, may I come in?" he heard his mum (Kae) say outside his door. He unlocked the door and his mum was standing there with a device in her hand.

"Yes mum?" he asked in curiosity.

"Do you suppose you know what this is?" Kae handed out to him a white device.

'_A DIGIVICE?!' _Izzy thought in shock.

"Mum where did you get that?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I was cleaning Melanie's room and I saw this under the bed and surprisingly, it wasn't even dusty," Kae replied with interest.

"So that means-!" Izzy started saying, and then stopped himself. '_Melanie's one of the unknown Digidestined!' _ He snapped back to reality as his mum was staring at him with a confused expression.

"So you _do_ know about this then?" she asked.

"Mum, where is Melanie right now?" Izzy asked in a hurried tone.

"She went to the grocery store down the road, why?"

"I need to get to Melanie as soon as possible! So may I borrow that device you are holding?" Izzy asked politely. Kae handed him the digivice.

"Sure, but you still haven't answered my question, what is this all about- Izzy?" Kae asked but Izzy was putting on his shoes in a blitz. Tentomon was acting like a stuffed toy and stood next to him.

"Sorry mum! There will be a lot of unanswered questions but I'll tell you everything when I have the chance!" Izzy said as he ran out the door with Tentomon in his arms. Once they got out of the building, Tentomon immediately started flying in the air with his wings buzzing.

"We need to get to Melanie!" Tentomon said. Izzy nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I love this thing called apple juice, Melanie!" said Kokomon happily.

"They don't have it in Digiworld?" Melanie asked as the brown digimon chugged down more apple juice from her glass bottle.

"Nope," replied Kokomon.

"Well you better stock up on some before you steal all of mine," Melanie said and they laughed happily in response.

They were walking back home from the grocery store when fog started to emerge out of nowhere. It was such a thick fog in such a short amount of time and they could barely see the road leading towards Melanie's apartment.

"That's strange, there was nothing on the news about the weather being foggy today," Melanie commented as she tried walking through the fog.

"You're right, it was so sunny this morning," said Kokomon. "Melanie, watch out!" She shouted and bounced off of the purple-head's shoulder to push her forward.

Melanie 'safely' fell to the floor with a small 'umph' coming from her mouth. She looked back having a feeling of fear, and she was right to be scared. Kokomon was looking at four floating ghost monsters, a monster she had never seen before.

"Are they digimon?" Melanie asked Kokomon while still in shock.

"Yes, they're called Bakemon and I need to protect you from them!" Kokomon said bravely.

Kokomon jumped into the air and released many bubbles from her mouth.

"Double Bobble!" Kokomon exclaimed.

The Bakemon were unaffected by the attack and made an evil laugh. Kokomon released more bubbles with determination as Melanie stared in awe. The Bakemon pushed Kokomon with ease and she immediately fell to the floor. Once she hit the ground, Melanie snapped out of her daze.

"No! Kokomon you can't fight them, it's useless!" Melanie shouted. She didn't listen to Melanie though and got up again.

"Double Bobble!" Kokomon shouted and released more bubbles.

The Bakemon simply dodged the bubbles and pushed her to the ground again. The small digimon could no longer get up and Melanie ran to her.

"Kokomon!" Melanie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry.. Melanie, I was just trying to protect you," Kokomon said. The Bakemon started laughing again.

'_No way, this can't be happening! I'm scared!' _Melanie thought to herself. She looked at the Bakemon with fear in her eyes.

"Izzy! Mum! Dad!" Melanie shouted for help.

"Melanie!" she heard the voice of her brother. She turned to where the voice came from and saw Izzy and Tentomon running towards them.

"Izzy!" Melanie shouted with a worried expression. "Kokomon is hurt!"

"She needs to digivolve!" Izzy said. Before Izzy and his partner could reach his little sister, the Bakemon started getting closer to her.

"Izzy, we need to help her!" Tentomon exclaimed. Without a moment of thinking, Izzy threw the digivice at her.

"Melanie, catch it!" Izzy shouted.

Melanie caught the digivice with success, and a golden light started glowing from the device. Melanie gasped, and the small digimon beside her started glowing as well.

"What's happening?" Melanie asked herself.

**Kokomon digivolve to… Lopmon!**

In front of Melanie, appeared a bigger rabbit-like digimon with long ears. She no longer looked injured and was bursting with energy.

"Woah…" Melanie said in awe. "She digivolved!"

"That's right and I'm here to protect you!" Lopmon spoke with a feminine and gentle voice. "Blazing Ice!" Lopmon shouted. She shot out a ball of supercooled air with her mouth and it knocked out one of the Bakemon. That single Bakemon disappeared into thin air.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted and a rod of electricity shocked two of the Bakemon who also disappeared into thin air.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon defeated the last of the Bakemon. Izzy finally reached Melanie and Tentomon and Lopmon joined him.

"Melanie, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Izzy asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Izzy," Melanie replied with a reassuring smile. Lopmon hugged Melanie's leg with affection.

"Melanie! Thank goodness you're safe!" Lopmon said. Melanie bent down to Lopmon's height and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Lopmon," Melanie said with a smile.

"So I was right, Melanie you really are one of the unknown digidestined," Izzy said.

"So that means Lopmon is my partner! We get to stay together Lopmon! Yay!" Melanie cheered.

They couldn't celebrate much longer because there were a few Bakemon lingering just around the corner. Tentomon could feel the presence of another digimon.

"Uh, Izzy I think it's time to go. I have a feeling a digimon might pass by," Tentomon warned him.

"Melanie, hurry! Let's get back to the apartment before more digimon start attacking," Izzy said. Melanie nodded and they ran into the thick fog.

* * *

Once Izzy and Melanie got home, he ran straight into his room and got onto his laptop. An old man appeared on Izzy's screen with a letter in his hand.

"It's an email from Gennai!" Izzy exclaimed and the old man began talking.

"Gennai is an old man now?" Melanie questioned Lopmon. Lopmon nodded.

"He's got the back of an old grandpa and sometimes I massage him by jumping on him. I guess I can't do that anymore now that I'm bigger," Lopmon replied.

Melanie laughed at the imagination forming in her head of Gennai being crushed.

"My, my Lopmon, you digivolved from Kokomon now, haven't ya?" Gennai asked. Lopmon hopped onto Izzy's lap to be able to see Gennai, and she smiled instantly.

"Gennai! Yes I have! And Melanie is my partner, isn't that great?" Lopmon said happily.

"Enough of this chit-chat, what were you saying about that digital barrier, Gennai?" asked Izzy and Lopmon bounced off of his lap.

"Download the program and I'll tell you all about it. If you can get the modem up in time, it will protect you," Gennai stated.

Izzy got onto his computer and started downloading a program, while Melanie was feeling scared.

"Izzy, are the Bakemon going to attack us?" Melanie asked with a frown. Izzy looked back at his little sister and gave her a reassuring expression.

"Everything will be fine, Melanie, if this stupid computer would download faster!" Izzy said in fury at the slow downloading speed.

When the program was at halfway through the download, their parents came bursting through the door. Kae was holding a frying pan and their father (Masami) was holding a golf club.

"Izzy, it is time to go!" Kae said.

"We've got to get out of here," Masami said. Melanie ran up to Masami and gave him a hug.

"No, believe it or not we'll be safer here!" Izzy said.

"Daddy it'll be fine," Melanie said.

"What are you talking about? Those creatures will be at our door in any minute!" Kae said.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just give me a couple more-" Izzy said but got interrupted by Kae tugging on Izzy.

"No! You are coming!" Kae demanded.

"Mummy!" Melanie exclaimed and tried to intervene. "It'll be fine! Please!"

"No mum! You don't understand!" Izzy said.

"No, _you_ don't understand, this isn't the time! Now will you please get off of that computer and come with us," Kae pleaded. Melanie observed her mother's face and Kae definitely showed feelings of care and concern. Then, Masami put his hand on Kae's shoulder to stop her.

"Dear, maybe he knows what he's doing. The kids seem to know more about this than us," Masami said.

"You're right," Kae said. Still feeling worried, she let go of Izzy.

"Go for it, son," Masami said. Melanie sighed in relief.

As soon as the commotion stopped, the digital barrier finished downloading.

"Digital barrier coming on now!" Izzy exclaimed.

A bright light instantly shot out of the computer and blinded the eyes of everyone in the room. Once the light stopped shining, everyone heard the front door being smashed open. The Bakemon entered the house and passed by Izzy's room and a Bakemon stopped to look inside.

"That's weird…" the Bakemon said to himself. Little did he know, he was looking right through Kae and Masami.

"There's no one here, let's go," Daemon demanded, and they all left without a clue and left the parents falling to the ground.

"It worked!" Tentomon said. Kae and Masami looked back at Tentomon in horror. "Oops… well now that you know I can talk, my name is Tentomon!"

"And I'm Lopmon!" Lopmon said casually. As a result, Kae fainted and Melanie facepalmed herself.

* * *

Kae woke up after a short 10 minute rest and looked up to see her husband and daughter while Izzy was talking to a man on the computer. Melanie smiled for some reassurance.

"Everything will be fine mum," Melanie said.

After a few moments, Izzy had packed his laptop and backpack in a flash.

"Melanie, you need to come with me to the T.V station. Make sure you do not lose your digivice," Izzy commanded. Melanie nodded then Izzy turned to his parents. "You guys need to stay here. The digital barrier will protect you from those creatures. We'll be back as soon as we can."

As soon as he got to the door with Melanie following behind, he heard Kae call out to him, "Wait!" He stopped in his tracks. Kae continued in a caring voice, "It's obvious that you've grown up, Izzy, and can take care of yourself, but you will always be my little boy. So please, be careful."

"Do your duty as an older brother and look out for Melanie too," Masami added.

Izzy stayed silent for a few moments then he turned back saying, "I will. Don't worry about me."

"I'll make sure they're safe!" Tentomon said. Tentomon and Lopmon followed closely behind.

* * *

**Please review if you would like to see Melanie's appearance in a picture that I could upload to deviantart. I have a sketch but I just haven't put colour yet ^^**


	4. Chapt 4: Turuiemon Emerges

**Chapter 4: Turuiemon Emerges**

Link to my deviantart profile is on my profile, buuut I haven't gotten around to the drawing yet. Mainly cuz I haven't figured out how to work a scanner yeeet and can't colour but I have the sketch so hopefully it'll be up sooner or later. Also, I have exams coming so this chapter was pretty rushed, really sorry for not updating lately. Next chapter will be in about a week or two hopefully, but stay faithful! First half of this chapter is boring, second half is ehhh a bit better.

* * *

Izzy, Melanie and their digimon partners were heading up the staircase inside the T.V Station, hoping to get closer to the source of the fog.

"We need to be safe and make sure none of the Bakemon spots us, alright Melanie?" Izzy advised. There was no response from Melanie as they continued walking. "Melanie?"

Melanie snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. She gave a small 'mhm', making Lopmon feel concerned.

"Is there something wrong Melanie?" Lopmon asked and tugged on her skirt.

"I don't know… I think I'm just a bit scared," Melanie replied. Izzy overheard this and stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"We'll be okay Melanie. Once we're with the other digidestined we'll be stronger than those bad guys," Izzy comforted her.

Lopmon's expression lightened up in hopes of cheering up Melanie.

"He's right you know," Lopmon said. "You've got to be strong in this situation."

Melanie nodded and they continued on.

"Let's get moving," Izzy said. "Now if I were a fog barrier generator, where would I be?" Izzy questioned.

Just as they turned the corner, a group of Bakemon had appeared!

"Back up!" Izzy said abruptly. Melanie fell backwards as Izzy ran his back into her. "Ah! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Melanie said as she laughed it off.

"We'll go the other – AAH!" Izzy exclaimed. He tried to escape the other way but another group of Bakemon appeared. "They got us surround-!"

A closet behind the four of them opened and a hand grabbed the two digidestined into the closet along with their partners and covered their mouths. Melanie struggled to break free from the tight grasp. _'Stranger! Stranger! Stranger! Kidnapping! Kidnapping! Kidnapping!' _Melanie thought to herself in a panic.

"Shh! Keep quiet," the male voice warned them.

All four of them heard the Bakemon casually pass by the closet and not hearing or seeing a thing that just happened. The man finally let go of them. The man looked like he had been attacked before, shown by the scratches and dirt all over his body.

"Wh-Who are you?" Izzy asked. The man only held a finger to his lips.

"I'll tell you later, just follow me," he commanded.

Melanie and Izzy looked at each other. As if they have connected minds, they nodded and followed the man. Turns out, the man had just pulled them into a small room that connected the hallway to another room. They opened the door to the other 'room' and it just so happened to be a giant staircase leading from the ground floor to the highest floor, or looked like it.

They walked up the staircase a few floors above their original location and entered the door on their left. It was mainly just a room filled with computers, and a big wall of glass window on the other side of the room. They stayed near the glass windows and the man started to introduce himself.

"Are you two possibly friends of Matt or TK?" the man asked.

"Matt Ishida? TK Takaishi?" Izzy asked.

"The boy who is always wearing a hat?" Melanie asked, referring to TK.

"Yes, I am their father, Hiroaki Ishida," the man replied.

"Prodigious," Izzy commented.

"Is that Matt?" Melanie asked, looking out of the window.

Garudamon and Garurumon appeared outside the window, heading towards them, carrying Sora and Matt.

"And Sora!" Izzy said.

Hiroaki looked outside and yelped, "AHH! Monsters!"

Izzy soon started explaining, and Melanie started talking to Lopmon.

"You know, when you have a smart brother, you always get tired of his smart explanations," Melanie said.

"If I had to hear him typing on his computer for 9 years, I don't think I could live," Lopmon replied. "Of course, I would have to just be reborn as a digiegg and live through it again."

"Haha!" Melanie laughed.

"Let's head down and see them, come on Melanie," Izzy dragged her down to the ground floor.

"Matt! Sora! Hey you guys!" Izzy shouted to his friends who were riding so-called monsters.

"Izzy! What are you doing here?" Sora asked as she hopped off Garudamon's hand.

"Is that who I think it is?" Matt asked as he hopped off Garurumon's back.

He looked at Lopmon and she clung to Melanie.

"Is that Kokomon?" Sora asked.

"Yeah it is, she digivolved into Lopmon! And guess what, Melanie is her partner!" Izzy said.

"So Melanie must be the ninth digidestined!" Matt said.

"What? Who's the eighth?"

"It's Ka-!"

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out, interrupting Matt. Everyone turned to where the voice was heard and Joe and TK and Zudomon was there! Joe and TK ran towards them with Zudomon following behind slowly.

"It's Wizardmon!" Izzy exclaimed.

The wizard digimon slowly walked towards Garudamon's hand where Lillymon rested in an awful state and she had no colour. Wizardmon made a few hand symbols and a green glow came from his hand. The green glow healed Lillymon and her colour came back.

"Wizardmon?" Lillymon asked. "HAAAIYA!" Lillymon shouted, about to attack him.

"Wait! Wizardmon is a good digimon! He's got the tags and crests!" TK exclaimed, defending Wizardmon.

"He could be lying, TK," Sora said.

"No Sora! It's true, just look!" Joe said.

Wizardmon pulled out two tags with their crests in place. Melanie was fascinated by the gold-coloured crest and stared at it in awe.

"The crest of light, which is this one," Wizardmon said, holding up the pink one, "belongs to Kari."

"Then that must mean, the other one belongs to Melanie!" Sora said. Everyone turned to Melanie and Lopmon.

"Woah! Is that Kokomon?" Joe asked in shock. Lopmon giggled.

"This is the crest of miracles," Wizardmon stated.

He slowly handed Melanie the tag and crest. As soon as she touched it, a golden light glowed for a few seconds, leaving everyone surprised.

"Don't lose that tag and crest, it'll help Lopmon digivolve into something stronger," Izzy said. Melanie nodded.

"So where is Kari?" Wizardmon asked. Matt hesitated to answer.

"He's… he's got her," Matt replied. "Myotismon has her."

"What?!" everyone, except for Sora, exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry guys, she gave herself up to him," Matt said.

"It's okay, we'll get her back," Melanie said.

"Look up there!" TK exclaimed, pointing at the TV Station.

"It's Myotismon!" Matt said.

A vampire digimon, surrounded by bats, was staring down at the digidestined. His piercing glare sent shivers down Melanie's spine. He held a cat digimon in his arms that looked like they were very scared. Myotismon gave an evil laugh and headed inside the viewing deck of the TV Station.

"Come on, let's head for the viewing platform," Matt commanded.

They were interrupted by several digimon who had just come up from the ground. It was Tuskmon and Snimon! Snimon's sharp sickle almost cut Sora in half!

**Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!**

WereGarurumon overpowered the two digimon, and long enough to distract Snimon.

"Come on let's go!" TK said.

Melanie tried to follow but ended up tripping on her way. Snimon was still upright and moving and his sickle was aimed towards Melanie!

"No! Melanie!" Izzy exclaimed.

'_SOMEONE! SAVE ME!' _Melanie screamed in her head.

Lopmon felt a sense of panic and at the same time, the need to protect her friend. Melanie's digivice started glowing and so did Lopmon.

**Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!**

'_Is this it? Is this it? I don't feel any pain! Am I dead?!'_ Melanie thought in her head. '_But I can open my eyes!' _

Melanie opened her eyes and in front of her was a human-sized purple digimon with big long ears and white at the end of the ears. The digimon had three horns on its head, and wore a sleeveless yellow jumpsuit with a belt and a dark blue bandana around its neck. It also wore red gloves with what looked like an iron claw on each hand in the shape of a large shark tooth. It also wore black shoes. The claws it wore on top of its gloves blocked Snimons' sickles from touching Melanie.

"T-Turuiemon?" Melanie asked. Turuiemon looked back at Melanie over her shoulder.

"That's right! I'm just the stronger version of Lopmon. I'm at the champion level and I'm here to protect ya!" Turuiemon said.

"Woah..." Melanie said in a daze.

"Melanie! Hurry up! We need to get up there right now!" Izzy said as he ran up to Melanie to save her.

"But what about…" Melanie said.

Turuiemon pushed back Snimon's sickle and swiftly jumped onto Garudamon's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Melanie! I'm stronger now, I'll be able to defend myself," Turuiemon reassured.

Melanie nodded and ran back to the group with Izzy and they headed for the viewing platform. They ran up the staircase to the highest floor until they were all puffed out. The group finally reached Myotismon, Gatomon and Kari.

**Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!**

"Electro Shocker!"

"Flower Canon!"

Before the attacks touched Myotismon, he blew a gust of wind and he redirected the attacks to the roof! It blasted a hole in the roof shook the whole building and they escaped out into the open.

"Not so fast! WereGarurumon!" Matt called out to his partner who has just finished off the Snimon and Tuskmon.

"Turuiemon!" Melanie called out as well.

Turuiemon and WereGarurumon climbed the side of the building like a flash of lightning. They arrived at the top deck, and so did Garudamon and Zudomon.

"It's time for a fist from a ninja!" Turuiemon said, ready for a fight.

* * *

If u can't imagine Turuiemon's voice, just look it up on youtube :P Or imagine Antylamon's voice from Digimon Tamers except slightly deeper but still feminine, you get it


	5. Chapt 5: Real Brother

**Chapter 5: Real Brother**

On the rooftop, everyone was ready for a fight.

**Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!**

"Kari!" Melanie called out to the small girl. Kari looked back and had a surprised expression.

"It's Melanie! From my school!" Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari, we'll get you outta there!" Melanie yelled out.

MegaKabuterimon charged at Myotismon head-first and yelled out, "Horn Buster!" With a wave of Myotismon's hand, he moved MegaKabuterimon to the direction of WereGarururmon! WereGarurumon slipped off to the edge of the platform and clung to the edge with his claws.

"WereGarurumon!" Turuiemon exclaimed and blocked Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack.

Turuiemon was struck with pain and fell off the edge and took WereGarurumon with her.

"Oh no! Turuiemon! She's hurt!" Melanie exclaimed. "I need to help her!"

Melanie attempted to climb through the broken glass windows to get outside. However, Izzy held her back.

"Melanie, it's way too dangerous out there!" Izzy explained.

"But I need to help her!" Melanie protested.

"She'll be fine, for now we need to focus on guy who did it," Joe said, in attempts to calm Melanie down.

Melanie nodded, and felt anger when she looked at Myotismon. He was down on his knees after Wizardmon attacked him with a light aura and Kari received her crest of light.

"It'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me!" Wizardmon said confidently.

"We'll see about that," Myotismon replied.

Myotismon shot him with a ball of light made from his hands and Wizardmon was sent flying back against the wall of the TV Station. Mimi snuck up behind the gang and Tai appeared with Greymon to save the day.

"You just picked on the wrong guy's little sister, you fang face!" Tai said. He threw Kari's digivice over to her.

**Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!**

As there was a ruckus of Kari's digivice, the digimon tried to attack Myotismon but all of their attacks disappeared into thin air if he held up his hands.

**Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!**

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled and sent a beam towards Myotismon and Phantomon.

Phantomon disappeared and Myotismon was seriously injured. With Myotismon's hot head, he sent a colony of bats to Kari and Gatomon. Wizardmon was seen defending them from the bats and surprised everyone.

Despite not knowing Wizardmon so well, Melanie felt sorrow in her heart. _'Oh no… why are there tears in my eyes too?' _Melanie thought as a few tears were shed. It was too sad and heartbreaking for her to bear.

"I'm glad we were friends…" Wizardmon said.

Kari got her digivice thanks to DemiDevimon dropping it, and it caused Gatomon to be able to digivolve.

**Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!**

"Heaven's charge!" Angewomon called out, and a ring appeared in the sky. A rainbow coloured aura surrounded all of the digimon giving them power again.

Turuiemon and WereGarurumon bounced back up to the rooftop.

"Turuiemon, you're okay!" Melanie said in relief.

"Everyone, give your power to Angewomon!" Garudamon said.

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Canon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Last but not least, Ninja Fist!" Turuiemon yelled in determination. Turuiemon used its iron claws on its hands. They glowed a light gold colour, she swiped the air and unleashed an attack similar to Snimon's Twin Sickles attack, and directed it to Angewomon's ring in the sky.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon cried, making an arrow out of the ring that the attacks were sent to.

She released the arrow at Myotismon and he was hit and defeated. He disappeared after being covered by a bright light, and Melanie was relieved.

"Alright! We did it! He's finally gone!" Melanie said. Everyone celebrated for a short amount of time until they realized the TV Station was shaking!

"Let's get outta here!" Sora said.

Everyone jumped onto Garudamon's hand, and they flew down to the ground. The spherical part of the TV Station had broken off and crashed to the ground below. Turuiemon had de-digivolved back into Lopmon and stood beside Melanie. The gang celebrated again for defeating Myotismon but Melanie, TK and Kari were focused on another subject. The fog had only seemed to be getting thicker, Melanie couldn't even see the tall building next to the TV Station.

"Look! The fog is only getting thicker," Kari said, pointing to the sky.

"No way!" Tai said, but it was true.

"But Myotismon is gone…" Melanie said.

"Maybe he's still out there somewhere," Joe said.

Two beeps came from Izzy's computer.

"Hang on! It's an email from Gennai!" Izzy said, opening his laptop. There was a man bouncing up and down with joy on his face.

"Gennai!" Lopmon said happily.

"Wonderful news, my friends! I think I may have found a way to defeat him once and for all!" Gennai said happily.

"That's Gennai?" Melanie asked. She was confused about the fact that such an old man had such a high level of energy. He showed the gang a picture of some symbols on a wall.

"Although this may look like a gram cracker, it's actually an ancient text which I've translated!" Gennai began reading the text, "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will evoke the name of the undead digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form _as_ the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones sent to protect them and a miracle will happen! Please always recycle."

"Now that last part seems weird but good luck," Gennai said and disappeared.

* * *

"Izzy, let's get back to mummy and daddy," Melanie said. Izzy nodded and they made their way back to their apartment.

When Melanie entered the door of the apartment, Masami and Kae were delighted to see them again.

"Daddy!" Melanie said in excitement and clung onto her dad.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Masami said with relief in his eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you daddy," Melanie said in agreement and hugged her father. "You won't believe what happened at the TV Station!"

* * *

Melanie and Izzy got their parents to the ground floor where everyone was waiting. Next thing, the group headed off to the Convention Centre where thousands of citizens were held captive.

"Look, it's a Bakemon!" Lopmon said. Everyone digivolved to their rookie forms and attacked the group of Bakemon.

Melanie, Izzy and their parents were isolated for a while from the group who were looking to see if their family were okay. Their parents wanted a private conversation with them.

"When you went off and left us there in hiding, your mother and I thought we might never see you two again." Masami started, "So we talked and decided… the time had come to tell you."

Melanie felt a quench in her stomach, something in that moment made her feel uneasy. _'What could they possibly want to say?' _Melanie thought to herself.

"We're not your real parents, Izzy" Masami ended.

There were a few moments of silence as Melanie had sunk in the news. The disappointment didn't hit Izzy, but instead, Melanie.

"I already know," Izzy said.

This made Melanie feel… angry and sad. How could they hide that fact for so many years? Izzy already knew and didn't tell her? How come she never knew about this?

The questions overwhelmed Melanie, but she didn't let it show. She stayed silent.

"I started drifting away from you guys because I knew of it," Izzy said.

'_I'm so stupid, so that's why he doesn't spend as much time with me anymore and mum gets us to try as many extra-curricular activities as possible,' _Melanie thought.

They began the story of how it all happened while Melanie tried not to show any emotions.

"One night there was a terrible car accident, and neither of them survived," Masami said.

"We had just lot a little boy of our own, and that was Melanie's twin brother," Kae said.

"I… had a twin brother?" Melanie asked, speaking for the first time. Her voice was shaky and she finally started tearing up.

"He wasn't a strong boy, at only 36 hours he was devastatingly sick," Masami replied.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you these things before," Kae said.

"No, there's no need to be sorry," Izzy said. "It couldn't have been easy for you guys to tell us these things. And I um… I'm glad you did."

Melanie was actually feeling quite sad. Not to have known for eight years, she felt like she had been lied to. Without thinking enough, Melanie ran off in tears.

"Oh no, Melanie!" Kae said.

Kae was about to run after her but Masami pulled her back. He gave her a reassuring look that she'll be okay.

Lopmon chased after Melanie, and they were in a quiet place that wasn't seen by Izzy and her parents or the group. Tears didn't stop streaming down Melanie's face.

"Melanie what's wrong? What they said wasn't too bad, was it?" Lopmon asked.

"Lopmon, I feel like… I've been l-l-lied to," Melanie sobbed.

Melanie bent down and hugged her digimon partner.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to not tell you for so long," Lopmon said. "It's hard to say those things, especially when there's no 'right time' for it."

"Yeah but…" Melanie said. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Izzy may not be able to replace your twin brother but look on the bright side," Lopmon said in comfort. "Izzy has been there for you. He must've been just as shocked and disappointed as you, maybe even more than that but he fought through it by himself. He may not be your biological brother but he's willing to protect you at all costs."

Melanie looked at her partner, and the tears stopped.

"Besides, you've grown up with Izzy all these years. You don't think he's your brother?" Lopmon asked. "Not everyone has to be related by blood to be considered family. I think Gennai is my family, as well as the rest of the digimon here, but we're not related."

"You're right Lopmon… you really know what to say to cheer me up," Melanie said, giving Lopmon one last hug. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"There's no need to be sorry, it's common to react like that. I'm not the one to be apologizing to, your parents must be worried about you," Lopmon replied. Melanie nodded.

"Mhm, now let's go find them!" Melanie commanded.


	6. Chapt 6 - Crest of Miracles

**Chapter 6: Crest of Miracles**

Hey guys sooo I finally have the picture up on my deviantart page, so if u go to my profile you'll get the link for it, you'll also see the digivice for Melanie as Turuiemon digivolves to ultimate which NelaNequin (from DeviantArt) drew for me so thank you to them. I'm not the greatest artist but I tried! Anyways, let's start, long chapter ahead!

* * *

Melanie entered an empty room, trying to look for her parents.

'_They're not here…'_ Melanie thought in if Lopmon was a psychic, she responded to her straight away.

"Don't worry Melanie, we'll find them soon," Lopmon reassured.

Suddenly, a bang was heard from the door opening. Melanie and Lopmon jumped back at being frightened.

"Melanie!" Sora said.

Melanie just stared back in shock.

"Come on, we've been looking all over for ya!" Sora said in a rush. She pulled Melanie's hand and guided her to big room filled with people chanting a phrase.

"Where were you?!" Izzy said in frustration.

"I..." Melanie said quietly.

"You could have gotten lost!" Izzy exclaimed.

Guilt started spreading through Melanie's body, until she noticed what was happening outside. The sky was filled with bats flying to the TV Station.

'_I can feel such an evil aura from there…'_ Melanie thought.

Just as the clock hit 6:06:06, a bright light shined from the TV Station. A huge vampire-like digimon, with wings that were torn and looked about twice the size of a 20-story building, unfolded from the darkness that contained bats.

"That's… Myotismon?" Melanie asked in shock.

"Mmm…" Izzy said with eyes of determination.

Everyone watched back from the convention centre as DemiDevimon introduced the new digimon as VenomMyotismon. The huge vampire digimon sucked DemiDevimon into his mouth, causing Melanie to gasp.

"How could he just eat him like that?" Melanie asked.

"He's the bad guy of course, there's no mercy when VenomMyotismon is involved," Sora replied.

Melanie stared at everyone around her. She realized how determined everyone was to fight.

'_Everyone's ready to fight… and then there's me who is only getting frightened by every single thing happening,' _Melanie thought.

* * *

Moments later, Tai, Matt and Hiroaki returned from the fight scene.

"Come on guys, let's clear them out!" Tai commanded. "I don't know how long MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon can hold them off!"

"Even if we had time there's no way we could move all of these people," Joe's brother stated.

"You don't understand, we need to destroy him not outrun him," Gatomon said. The cat digimon discussed that she only needed Patamon to go along with her for her plan.

"Alright, let's fly!" Patamon said.

Patamon, Gatomon and their human partners along with Tai and Matt ran to Hiroaki's van.

"I wanna go too!" Melanie said, running with them.

"Let's go Izzy," Masami said. "We're all in this together, aren't we?" He said as Izzy looked back.

Izzy nodded. "Right!" Izzy said cheerfully and they followed.

**Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!**

**Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!**

"Angels?" Kae asked.

Izzy explained to his parents about digivolving.

"It's nice to have outside interest, son, but I hope you school work hasn't been affected," Masami said.

"Dad, this is the fate of the planet we're dealing with, the survival of the human race. Don't worry I can do a make-up test for anything I miss," Izzy said as he busily typed on his computer.

Melanie was silent, still awkward with her parents. Everyone else was unaware of the silence and was eager to get to the TV Station where the digidestined once fought Myotismon. When they got the fighting scene, WarGreymon and WereGarurumon had been beaten down and de-digivolved.

"Good bye, small fry!" VenomMyotismon said. He picked up his foot and was just about to stomp on the rookie digimon until Angewomon interfered with her Celestial Arrow, as well as Angemon with his Hand of Fate attack. It pushed him back by just a bit. They arrived to where Agumon and Gabumon were lying down.

"Why is that monster so much stronger than the others?" Masami questioned.

"He's some kind of Mega-Ultimate level now!" Izzy said.

"Izzy! The prophecy!" Melanie shouted an idea.

Izzy read out the prophecy of the part involving angels of hope and light.

"So if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels…" Izzy said.

"Who have they been sent to protect?" Masami asked.

"It must mean T.K and Kari!" Izzy replied. "They will shoot arrows at their loved ones."

"Allow me to explain, for an example I'm a guardian angel. Whose guardian am I? Izzy's and who does Izzy love?" Tentomon said.

"Why would you want arrows shooting at your loved ones? Sounds dangerous to me," Izzy said.

"A miracle will happen," Melanie replied. Everyone looked at Melanie and she has a determined expression. "So that means something good has gotta happen!"

Kari and T.K nodded at each other and commanded their digimon partners to shoot the arrows. Tai's and Matt's crests started glowing.

What surprised everyone the most was Melanie's crest glowing along with Tai's and Matt's.

"Wh-What?" Melanie asked.

"I feel funny…" Lopmon said.

**Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!**

"I'm ready to fight!" Turuiemon said.

"One miracle coming up," Angewomon said and herself along with Angemon released the arrows of hope and light. It hit Tai and Matt and indeed a miracle happened.

**Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!**

"Mega digimon!" Izzy said.

"Now we can defeat VenomMyotismon once and for all! With the help of mega digimon on our side we can do this!" Melanie cheered.

Melanie's digivice turned into a golden colour and started glowing and so did Turuiemon herself.

**Turuiemon digivolve to… Antylamon!**

During the digivolution, Turuiemon grew hugely. Turuiemon's gloves and iron claws were thrown away and she developed much larger hands and brown fur. Her ears turned to brown with a pink colour at the tips. She had red eyes and a white patch in the middle of her face. She wore a purple scarf with a metal shield on her chest along with what looked like purple pants, and a red armour on her stomach.

* * *

"She… digivolved again!" Melanie said in awe.

"Let's go guys!" Antylamon commanded and they headed into the battle.

Everyone else headed back into the van and drove closer to the battle scene. WarGreymon pushed VenomMyotismon back onto the ground, crushing many more buildings. WereGarurumon froze him for a few seconds with his Ice Wolf Claw. He started going berserk and attacking everything in his path with his eyes on his stomach.

They almost got crushed by a falling building. Everyone ran out of the van and ran by foot to wherever they could get to next. Melanie looked back to where her father was on the ground.

"Daddy!" Melanie gasped. "He twisted his ankle!"

"Here," Hiraoki said, holding Masami up on his shoulder and getting him to run with his better leg.

Throughout the running, VenomMyotismon shot another building nearby causing everyone to get separated. The dust was so big, Melanie couldn't see anyone nearby.

"Izzy!" Melanie called out to her brother.

She felt scared but kept looking around. _'Where are they? If I don't find anyone I'll get crushed by the buildings!'_ Melanie thought. As the digimon fought everyone desperately tried to find each other.

"Izzy! Daddy! Mummy!" Melanie called out again. She had no idea where to run to. She looked above to see Antylamon charging up to VenomMyotismon.

"Bunny Blade!" Antylamon shouted. Her big hands mutated into axes and she attempted to hit VenomMyotismon but he pushed her back with no effort.

She looked above and all of the digimon from the convention center had arrived. They attacked all at the same time.

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Arm Bomber!" Antylamon cried. Her whole arm glowed brightly and unleashed a blow towards VenomMyotismon.

The attacks made an opening for WarGreymon to tear open with his tornado attack. VenomMyotismon fell to the ground in pain. With determination, he roared and stood back up on his feet.

"You think you've defeated me?! You've only awaken the beast within!" VenomMyotismon laughed evilly.

Where WarGreymon damaged him fatally, a monster appeared. The monster pushed all of the digimon back with a big dark wave. Seeing all of the digimon injured was giving Melanie doubts.

'_I just want to go back home…'_ Melanie thought. Then she shook her head to get those thoughts out. '_No way! There's got to be something we can do! We'll do everything we can!'_

Then, everyone's crests started glowing. Melanie looked down on her's and took it off and held it in her hand. Everyone's crests shot out their own colours and held down VenomMyotismon so he was unable to move.

"Curse you Digidestined! Let go! Let go!" the monster shouted.

"I wonder if that thing represents the real Myotismon… WarGreymon!" Tai said.

"Pass me the ball!" WarGreymon commanded.

WereGarurumon ran straight to the T.V Station's spherical centre that was broken off earlier. He pushed it into the air and passed it to the mega digimon of courage.

"Shoot!" Everyone shouted in unison.

WarGreymon released a mighty kick to where the monster was.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted and made a ball of energy in his hands above him and shot it at VenomMyotismon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon shot a blue beam of energy from his mouth.

VenomMyotismon struggled and cried out of pain. His whole body started to slowly vanish bit by bit into data. He disappeared completely and was defeated.

"Hooray! Yay!" Melanie cheered. Everyone celebrated in joy for the defeat of the enemy.

* * *

"Hey look, it's a stray digimon," Sora said pointing towards a puppy-like digimon.

"That's Salamon, the rookie form of Gatomon," Kari explained. "She probably used up all of her energy during the battle.

Melanie looked around to find her digimon partner. She spotted a small brown digimon with three horns and looked like a blob. The brown digimon turned around and instantly smiled.

"Melanie!" the brown digimon cheered.

"Kokomon!" Melanie also cheered in happiness. "You did an awesome job, Kokomon! I'm so happy!"

"Me too, Melanie!" Kokomon said.

"Hey everyone, the fog is finally clearing up!" Sora stated.

Everyone looked at the sky to see she was correct. When it did finally clear up, after a few moments, the appearance of the sky confused everyone.

"That's… impossible!" Joe said. "It's a… giant island… floating… upside down!"

"Things just keep getting weirder…" Melanie said to herself.

"Man! Why does this have to happen now when we just defeated Myotismon!" Tai said.

Everyone on the entire island saw what was happening in the sky. They were just as shocked and confused as the Digidestined.

Despite the confusion, everyone was reuniting with their parents. So the time came, for Melanie to apologize. Before Melanie could talk to her parents, Jim arrived on Joe's scooter to tell them everyone's family was safe.

Izzy continued staring at the sky, and making Melanie worry.

"Hey! There's a plane!" Melanie said and pointed to the plane flying above. By the looks of it, it seemed unstable. It started flying downwards, signalling Biyomon to digivolve to Birdramon.

Birdramon flew up in attempts to save the plane from crashing. She spotted a Kuwagamon but focused on saving the plane. She wasn't big enough or strong enough to save it.

"Birdramon! Digivolve!" Sora called out to her partner.

**Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!**

"I'll help too!" Tentomon said.

**Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!**

"Garuda- huh?!" Kabuterimon said. He spotted a Kuwagamon flying near him. "Electro Shocker!"

The attack went right through the bug digimon.

"Kabuterimon! Don't go near him!" Garudamon warned him.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked in confusion.

Garudamon, with the help of Kabuterimon, brought the plane down safely into the water, saving about a hundred people. Soon after, the Kuwagamon disappeared into the sky.

* * *

"He came out of that land in the sky," Yokomon explained.

"I was right all along, that giant continent is actually the digital world!" Izzy said. "Hold on a second, we've only been in our world for a few days. Up there, the time pasts by much faster. Years and years must have passed by."

Everyone looked at the sky, worrying about the innocent digimon being hurt with the problems only just getting worse.

"Well that's that, we've all got to go back," Tai said.

"How did you guys go there the first time?" Melanie questioned.

"Well we all held out our digivices, you guys can go ahead," Joe said, slowly backing away.

"You're coming too Joe," Izzy said.

"Alright guys, hold out you digivices! We're going back!" Tai commanded. Everyone pulled out their own digivice into the centre of the group. "Next stop: the Digital World! Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

Everyone's digivices glowed brightly and shot out a rainbow-coloured gateway to the Digital World.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said.

Melanie admired the beautiful colour. She looked back to her parents and was about to talk until she was interrupted by T.K's mum.

* * *

"You guys better get going!" Jim interrupted the commotion with T.K and Matt's family. "I guess if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow we'll know you guys messed up!" Jim said jokingly.

"Stop it!" Kae said. "You've got to have faith in your brother and his friends!"

"Oh mum…" Melanie said. In her mind, she was struggling with the words to say.

Joe accidentally stepped into the gateway and started floating into the air.

"Alright! Here we go!" Tai said and everyone else jumped in.

Izzy tapped Melanie on the shoulder and nodded his head towards their parents. Melanie just remembered she hadn't said sorry yet. _'Oh no! Soon it'll be too late!'_ Melanie thought. She turned around to face them.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Melanie called out to them. "I'm sorry for running off! I love you guys so much I wouldn't trade you guys for anything in this world at all!"

Kae started tearing up. Masami put a hand around his wife's shoulder.

"It's okay! I understand! I hope you can forgive us!" Kae shouted back.

"There's no need to be sorry! Because I know Izzy is my real brother too!" Melanie replied. Melanie started tearing up too, which triggered Izzy to get teary as well.

Kae smiled. "Be safe honey!"

"Look after your sister, son!" Masami called out.

"I-I will! Don't worry!" Izzy said.

Everyone said their farewells and they headed off into the Digital World…

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


End file.
